


SONG - Ni Kar'tayli Gar Kar'ta - (I Hold Your Heart In My Heart)

by ok_so_chiggy



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Gen, Love Poems, Love Song, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Poetry, Song - Freeform, lullaby, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_so_chiggy/pseuds/ok_so_chiggy
Summary: A love song I wrote in Mando'a.I dedicate this to Lady Irina and The Mandorin Fandom (Corin/Din)Recording google link included.
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	SONG - Ni Kar'tayli Gar Kar'ta - (I Hold Your Heart In My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> AUDIO AND DOCUMENT LINKS AT BOTTOM.  
> Not sure how to link in notes. So I included it at the end of the poem. Sorry!
> 
> Lyrics loosely adapted from "I Carry Your Heart With Me (I carry it in)" by E. E. Cummings

_Ni kar’tayli gar kar’ta_

_Gayiyla ni slana, gar slana_

_Gar kar’tayli ner kar’ta_

_Gayiyla gar slana, ni slana_

_Arpat be oyay kurshi_

_drashaa laam bah tra_

_Bic tayli ka’ra darasuum_

_Arpat be ranov’la’shi_

_drashaa daab manda_

_Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum_

**ENGLISH TRANSLATION (approximate):**

I hold your heart in my heart

Anywhere I go, you go

You hold my heart in your heart

Anywhere you go, I go

The seed of the tree of life

grows up into space

It holds the stars forever

The seed of my only secret

Grows down into my soul

I hold you in my heart forever

[ORIGINAL GOOGLE DOC HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WjyFepyxSxvlYPETKkzSUpJqV9tsIUMt/view?usp=sharing)

[AUDIO RECORDING GOOGLE LINK](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Rd40yXwQQssghoaHHBhd-83A6_J8a3ti/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics loosely adapted from "I Carry Your Heart With Me (I carry it in)" by E. E. Cummings
> 
> If the formatting is all messed up, I'm so sorry. I don't remember how posting stuff works on AO3....I kind of only read and comment. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!  
> And go listen to the audio too!


End file.
